


Et Virgo Perpetua / To the Everlasting Virgin

by GottSeiDanke_itsyou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying Newt Scamander, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Religious Cults
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottSeiDanke_itsyou/pseuds/GottSeiDanke_itsyou
Summary: Percival Graves觉得他有些惊讶于自己相亲对象的提议了。并不是不为提议的内容感到欣喜，而是他原先以为这一天的到来会花费上一些日子，或者，应该由他来递出邀请。老实说，Percival还没彻底准备好接受这位纯真处子的到来，为了Newt，他必须确保一切都完美无暇……





	Et Virgo Perpetua / To the Everlasting Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> 拉丁语我都是谷歌翻译现查的…欢迎指正。  
> 以及感谢顾老师对于我拉丁学名的使用指正，和阿易和我一起开拓脑洞。  
> 我这是禽兽脑洞，但我爱纽特。
> 
> 阅读愉快！

“您太言重了，这其实没什么的…”Newt抬腕把散落在鬓角的头发别到耳后，低头隐藏着嘴角几乎快要抑制不住缀着羞赫的微笑，视线从盘子边缘的焦糖甘蓝缓慢爬到对面人的脸上。这是母亲给他安排的第七场相亲，Newt本以为来者会依然同往日里那些混蛋一样让他倒胃口，谁知道这一次的相亲对象竟然如此不同。他风趣、幽默、而且绝对尊重Newt对于生物学的向往， 再者，Newt觉得他拥有一双过于迷人又神秘的眼睛。

“可不是所有人都有耐心去等待观察北太平洋谷…？抱歉我忘记了它的名字，你看，不是所有人都适合研究生物学，活该我只能呆在政府办公室与那些打字机相伴。”那个男人无可奈何的耸耸肩，表情真挚地饱含歉意，配合上他低垂的眉毛反而显得有些滑稽，好像他是在随机测验里答错题的学生一样。

“是北太平洋谷蛸(Graneledone boreopacifica)，其实我们叫她深海章鱼就好。”Newt用指节轻轻掩着他笑得露齿的嘴角，仿佛从他嘴里说出来的是“小狗”这样简单的词汇，“那位章鱼母亲花了整整四年才将孩子孕育出世，这太伟大了，也是我幸运才能参与那个保护观察她的项目。”

随后这次的相亲对象又和Newt感叹了当今社会对于动物环境保护的忽视，和他作为公务员敢怒不敢言的无奈。在咽下最后一口煎鱼排的时候，Newt决定好好的记住这个男人的名姓和下一次见面的日子，下下个礼拜五的晚上五点半在圣路易斯与葡萄餐厅，而这位体面男士的名字则是Percival Graves，美国政坛冉冉升起的一名新星。

———————————————————————

Newt Scamander在床上抱着枕头翻来覆去，白棉质地的睡衣卷到了小腹上也不自知，他满脑子都是那位幽默又答礼的黑发先生。他又把压在书底下的信件拿出来阅读了一遍，字体精练而有力，每一笔每一划都如同他的声音一样掷地有声。Newt又把信纸拉近自己的鼻尖，嗅了嗅上面的墨水，好像还带着些那位先生身上须后水的味道。意识到自己做了什么后，Newt才再次迅速把信件叠好压回书本下，脸颊红得发烫，只好贴紧相对自己稍微冰凉的枕头给自己降温。Newt对于自己现在的状态只了解个大概，也许他真的被这位先生所俘获了，被这位Percival Graves先生。

———————————————————————

“你打算什么时候和他…那个？”从背后一把搂住坐在床沿的Newt的肩膀，Queenie笑得一脸神秘，将垂到下巴的金发蹭到Newt的脸颊上，说到那个词的时候还刻意压低了声音。

“Queenie！”下意识的反应是气急地唤着自己朋友的名字，随后才补充。“我又不是那些满脑子性欲的青少年，而且…而且那位先生那么谦谦有礼，怎么会想对我做那样的事情。”

“Newt，两情相悦的人在双方交换了允许后的性行为并没有什么可回避的。”另一个显得有些古板的声音响起，是坐在Newt身旁的Tina，那个金发女孩的姐姐。“大多数生物都有这种欲求，这是非常正常的事情，尤其你们还互相看对眼了。”

Tina一本正经地解释反而让Newt更坐不住脚，他想到那些动物和昆虫的交配，想到那些形态各异的排精管，又想到自己之前在剧院过道间无意中碰到那位先生的裤裆……

Newt用手掌捂住了自己的大半张脸，最后几乎是用气声来询问了自己的两位密友，“你们觉得我去那位先生家里的时候是不是应该先洗个澡…？”

———————————————————————

Percival Graves觉得他有些惊讶于自己相亲对象的提议了。并不是不为提议的内容感到欣喜，而是他原先以为这一天的到来会花费上一些日子，或者，应该由他来递出邀请。老实说，Percival还没彻底准备好接受这位纯真处子的到来，为了Newt，他必须确保一切都完美无暇……

“下周…是不是不太方便…？”Newt从自己厚重的刘海里艰难地抬起视线，这位黑发先生垂眸的时间与以前相比过于长久了，“没关系的，之前的计划也很好，我也一直很好奇轨道博物馆，我听Tina说那儿保存着全美国服役最久的火车头…”

空气里的沉默让Newt由不得地开始痛恨起那天晚上被Goldstein姐妹说动的自己。现在这位先生会怎么看待他？会不会认为他也是那些为性爱狂热的疯子？他会不会因此就不再想与自己交往了？

就在Newt脆弱的神经快要被这些接二连三冒出的问题拧断的时刻，Percival的声音把Newt从这深深的无措里捞了出来，伴随着一声让他格外心安的浅笑，“没有不方便一说，我想我的屋子会比我更欢迎你的到来。”

———————————————————————

Percival Graves比Newt Scamander想象中还要更体贴，至少他煎出的荷包蛋能保留恰到好处的溏心，而且搭配的红酒味道也与肉排的油脂恰如其分的融合在一起。餐桌中央立着几支摇曳着火光的白色蜡烛，空气里也洋溢着一种浅淡清甜的香气，Newt从来没有闻到过这种味道，但他并不讨厌，因为他能感觉到这种香氛给他全身带来的放松感。

“我从没想过你的厨艺会这么好。”帮助他把盘子放进水槽之后，Newt再次惊叹于自己把整盘菜都吃光的事实，“我想我一辈子都吃不腻你做的东西。”

“能服侍你是我的荣幸，Newt。”放下那些餐具，黑发男人转过身注视着他，用指腹拭去他下巴尖上溅上的酱汁，“你先去选录像带，我洗完盘子后一会儿就来。”

感觉到男人手指的温度，Newt轻轻地咬了咬下唇，点点头露出一个满足的笑容。他蹲在电视机旁的柜子前，琢磨着应该看“街角的商店”还是“我最喜欢的棕发女人”。视线突然被柜子角落里的深色木盒所吸引，木盒侧面贴了画着某种符号的白色胶布。在Newt正想伸手去探个究竟的时候，Percival临近的脚步声催使他收回了手，站起身，Newt朝Percival晃了晃手上的两部录影，“你认为哪一部更好看，Percival？”

“鉴于我最喜欢的红棕发男孩现在就在我的屋子里，我们不如看看那部’街角的商店‘？”

电视屏幕在昏暗的房间内投射着不断变换交错的光线，两人在沙发上的距离逐渐缩小，Newt几乎已经窝在了Percival的臂弯里，不时因为电影里的巧妙设计而轻笑出声。而肩膀更为宽厚的黑发男人则是静静地注视着Newt，手指在他的肩膀上随意地摩挲着。

在男女主角的亲吻中电影迎来了结束，Newt眨了眨眼小幅度地活动着腰背。他还想多在Percival的怀里呆一会，闻闻他身上那熟悉的味道，但Newt又很快意识到电影结束后即将发生的事，这是他心许之人的住所，今晚留宿的决定掺杂了太多令人脸红心跳的暗许，即使和Goldstein姐妹演算猜测了许多种可能，难以抑制的期待与未知还是让Newt不经意间红了脸，他只好尽力低着脑袋不让自己显得那么心急。

“需要我带你去浴室吗，Newt？”

Percival好像看透了他的想法似的。Newt轻应了声站起身跟着男人一起去了浴室，他在心底悄悄数着放在浴室角落里的蜡烛，它们也散逸着同样让自己放松的清甜香味。Newt站在浴室的一旁，看着Percival耐心地给浴缸注水，最后甚至还撒上了几片水仙花瓣。黑发的男人最后亲吻了Newt的额头，替他关上了浴室的门。

Percival真的把一切都准备的很好，这一切完美的甚至像一场神圣的仪式了。Newt把整个身子都浸没在温暖的浴缸里，放肆自己想象着爱人即将的爱抚，仔细地清洗着自己身上的每一寸皮肤。——也许初夜本身就是一种仪式。

———————————————————————

听到敲门声的时候Newt正在往自己身上套穿那件米白色的宽大睡衣，这件衣服更像一件透光的连衣裙，裙摆一直遮盖到自己的脚踝，袖口和裙边甚至还绣上了繁复优雅的纹路。打开门的瞬间，Newt还从镜子里注意到绘在这件睡衣背后的红色花纹。前一秒Newt还在思考这个让他感到眼熟的花纹，下一秒他的思绪就瞬间被眼前的景象占据侵满了。

Percival显然在另一间浴室里也清洗了自己的身体，同样米白色的罩袍下若隐若现着的是平日里在西装下看不到的健硕身躯。其上绣着的暗红色纹路微妙的强调着他的阳刚线条，水洗过的发丝不再紧紧帖服在头顶，而是更自由的散落在他的脸颊两侧，将Newt的视线往他黑色的眼眸里引导着。

“Percival…”Newt情不自禁念着爱人的名字，向前赴进了他的怀抱里。

“Newt，你愿意做我的圣处女吗？”

“…我愿意，Percival，我愿意为你做任何事。”

黑发的男人低头亲吻了Newt的手腕，牵着他从楼梯向下。Newt只是跟着他，看着他的发丝和薄袍下的身躯。到现在的一切都太过于美好了，仿佛自己真的是能净化他灵魂与身躯的圣处女似的。

两人的脚步最终停在了一张圆床边，Percival的嘴唇印吻着Newt的脖颈拥着他往床上躺去。Newt的双臂也轻轻搭上他的后背，将自己的躯体尽数展示给面前的爱人。随着Percival细密又温柔的亲吻，Newt的身体又像坠入温水中似的升温，他浅浅地嘶吟，在爱人的嘴唇下轻摆着身子，在薄薄的衣料勾勒下开放出自己最私密又诱惑的花。Newt一点都不在意与爱人一起欢爱在这个过于昏暗又朦胧的空间，如果光线再明亮一些，他反而可能会因为害羞而不自在。就这样看不清周围的亮度就很好，只要他的目光能跟随着Percival的轮廓，只要他能看到Percival那双痴迷于自己的眼眸。

男人的手指沿着袍摆自小腿肚向上轻扫着，茧子的边缘勾着Newt的每一束神经，搔得他忍不住收起膝盖，却也因为这样的动作撩起了衣摆，将腿间的秘园暴露在爱人的视线中。Percival没有替他准备内衣，所以他的性器就这么硬在空气里，而爱人的手指还在自己大腿内侧徘徊。

Newt觉得自己的喘息太大声了，但是他不想掩盖自己的情绪与欲望，只是手指象征性的遮在自己唇角，轻轻扯拽着自己的下唇。终于，Percival的手指握上了他的阴茎，Newt下意识的夹紧了双腿，他还没有被任何人如此直接而赤裸地触碰过自己的身体。勉强控制着自己的膝盖在他的小臂上磨蹭着，Newt跟着Percival握弄的力度浅叹出声，他甚至都没有太多次自己安抚过自己，敏感而青涩的器官竟然已经在爱人手里不受控的颤动，紧接着便是倾顶的快感。Newt在快感的侵袭下呜咽地就像一只幼兽，蜷缩起身子紧紧的拥抱着身上的爱人。

“Percival…”肌肤贴近，Newt几乎是无意识地叫唤着男人的名字，他本能的知道他还想要更多，他还想要自己的爱人也感受到这样澎湃的爱意，从自己的身体上。所以他也伸手探向面前人的身下，掀开衣袍抚弄着他的性器。Newt听见自己头顶传来了一声沙哑低沉的叹息，他觉得自己做对了。Percival的阴茎滚烫的贴在他的掌心，他几乎握不住那根东西，他更不知道自己将如何去用自己的身体容纳它，但Newt盲目地相信着自己的身体一定能与Percival的契合，因此只是尽力的套弄着那根阴茎。

“请允许我来，我的圣处女。”Percival的声音里掺杂着强忍的欲求，手指在身下人的小腹上粘抹Newt刚才射出的浊液。就着这样的润滑，他将手指缓缓推入Newt的后穴。这样奇异的感觉几乎让Newt尖叫出声，但他只是咬着下唇容纳着Percival的手指，方才在他腿根游走激起快感的手指，如今毫不失职地在另一处更细嫩的肉穴给Newt带来极乐。

Newt的手指紧抓着爱人的肩膀，他如此清晰又恍若隔世的感受着他的逐渐加入的手指在自己身体里肆意的开拓抽插。他本能的因为自己放荡的呻吟感到羞赫，才即软下的性器再次充血挺立。分明被他手指撑得满当的肉穴竟然感受到了空虚，Newt逐渐随着他抽插的动作扭摆着腰臀，不消一会Percival就抬起他的双腿搭在了自己肩膀上，Newt白皙的躯体被压成了一个冶艳大胆的角度，他的坚挺与湿软同时暴露了在爱人的目光中。

Percival将他早已粗胀的阴茎抵在Newt的后穴，被手指耐心开拓过的穴口已经变得松软湿润。Newt半睁着的眼睛里已经堆满了由快感催生的泪水，他只想要快些与自己的爱人结合。然后他听到了Percival那含着沙哑的声音，“请用您的身体净化吾与吾之信仰，这交合将为吾之信仰开启降世之门。”

“什么…？”Newt有些失神，但询问还未被组织完整就被Percival的撞入打断。他之前用掌心测量过的性器就这么一举被埋进了他的身体里，饶是他被扩张完成的后穴也感受到了疼痛的紧张。Newt哽咽着喘息出声，恳求着爱人的怜悯，可Percival的动作并没有任何减缓的迹象，温柔的爱人仿佛瞬间变成了粗暴无情的机械。

Newt一瞬间觉得自己的身体都要被他的性器撕裂了，他用双手推着爱人的胸口，但疼痛剥夺了他的力气，含在眼眶的泪水从眼角坠落，“停下…停下…Percival…求求你…”

“这和…我想的不一样…Percival…”没有得到爱人的回应，Newt只是在那一次次抽插的疼痛里蜷缩着身体。

也许再过一会就好了，Percival不会伤害我的…也许性就是这样的。

接着出现的是心底对那黑发男人盲目的信任和爱，Newt咬紧了嘴唇试图去放松自己的身体，放下所有的戒备去接纳自己爱人的进入，哪怕有些强硬。是了，零星的快感逐渐开始从肠肉内一寸寸攀升，痛苦干涩的哽咽也逐渐变得潮湿而莺转，推开他的手也慢慢改为攀附着他的背脊。愉悦的快感再次占领了自己的意识，四肢顶端酥酥的直发麻，后背也沁出热潮带来的汗珠。

然后Percival撞到了他肉穴里最要命的那一处，Newt终是再无法忍耐的哼吟出声，呻吟又在他的重复顶弄下不再成调。他紧紧抓着Percival的后背，指甲掐入了肉里，这快感太强烈了，就像是灭顶的海啸把自己淹没碾碎。他只能越发的贴近身上的人，而那人撞击着自己身体的速度又偏偏越来越快，Newt就快要迷失了，他感觉到身体里的那根阴茎在痉挛着涨大，直到头顶的Percival咬着牙从唇缝间绷出了一句自己无法辨析的语句。

Percival射进了他的身体里，Newt也跟着那股精流的涌入射了出来。他看到自己搭在Percival肩膀上的双腿在视线内不受控制的颤抖着，他浑身都失了力。

Newt勉强抬起自己沉重的眼皮，他看到Percival退出了自己的身体，用手指将自己后穴里他的精液挖出来了一些，然后将那些手指挤进了自己的嘴里。苦涩的浊液让Newt不禁皱了眉，但他没有制止他的爱人，接着他又看到Percival站回了床的一侧，他们最先处在的位置，他亲吻自己的地方。Newt看见Percival向着前方缓慢抬起了双手，仿佛他在向他的信徒宣告着至高无上的神谕。

“et sancta virgo iam paratum est.”  
(The holy virgin is ready now.)

不安终于侵袭了Newt的心脏，他不知道发生了什么。Newt唤着自己爱人的名字，一次又一次，可他只能听到来自床铺四周黑暗里的，整齐的嘶吼，那些声音重复着Percival方才的话语，一次又一次。

“et sancta virgo iam paratum est.”

Newt看到灯光照射范围内出现了一只赤足。

“et sancta virgo iam paratum est.”

Newt看到那只赤足的主人出现在了自己面前。

“et sancta virgo iam paratum est.”

Newt看到四周出现了一双又一双的赤足和一排又一排披着米白色斗篷的男人。

Newt意识到自己在发抖。

tbc.


End file.
